Vampire Heart
by Is-Simple
Summary: He almost sobbed when Edward kept him pressed into the ground. "Where do you think you're going mutt? I've tried for months to finally read her thoughts, and in just one day you can? You're staying." yaoi
1. Chapter 1

****

********

A/N- I had been looking at my older stories and I realized that I haven't actually really wrote a really crazy one-shot for awhile. (The last one being Kingdom Hearts, and Cloud having X-Ray vision) So I hope you like my awfully inspired story. (Whatever it is…)

Disclaimer- Do Not Own.

* * *

It's often said the way to a mans heart was through his stomach. And as Jacob was standing around while the vampires fed, he realized it was a lie.

He wasn't even sure why he even allowed Bella to drag him here. He had been 'invited' to play a game of baseball with them.

It was raining, he was cold and shirtless and the blond male, Jasper decided that he wanted to get something to eat before they were to play, and when Jasper did get something to eat, all the rest seemed to get that craving.

Well, besides super vamp, Edward himself. Apparently Edward thought his girlfriend needed a distraction while his family fed.

And if the little one, Alice new it was going to be perfect weather to play 'baseball' you'd think they would have a least brought a umbrella so Bella wouldn't get sick.

And in the end, it didn't seem like Bella needed the umbrella, she looked sick by just watching the family eat. Even Jacob was feeling sick. They weren't feeding… they were slurping.

It really sounded like they just stabbed a straw into the deer and started drinking it as a deer-shake. Sounds good, ya?

For a very old family, one would think they would have table manners. Even if their food was on the wet ground and still kicking.

It was gross. It truly was. He wasn't even sure if they were slurping on purpose. He couldn't just see Esme doing it if it wasn't necessary.

In the end, he just plopped himself on the ground and let the rain wash over him. It was all he really could do, super vamp and Bella were cuddled together and speaking in soft whispers. While the rest were… well eating.

He felt extremely left out. He wasn't even sure why he was invited. So what, one time the shifters and vampires got along, now were they expected to be friends?

Slowly he opened his eyes, only to see a bright bolt of light heading right for him. All he could even thing was "OMFG!" before he was striked where he laid.

When he woke the first thought in his mind had been _"Edward has such a tight ass." _before his eyes were snapping open and looked at all the Cullen's who were hovered over him.

He met Edward's eyes, and saw the confusion in them. Hell, even he was confused!

__

"I wonder if Jacob and Edward did suddenly go gay who would bottom?"

He was sure as hell that those weren't his thoughts! _"I'm betting it would be Edward. After all he can't get it up for me no matter how hard I try to arouse him."_

…? Was he hearing… Bella? Bella was in his head. In a slow manor both him and Edward both turned to look at her. She had that same bored look on her face. But she equally met both of their looks. Jacob tilted his head to the side in confusion.

__

"However while Jacob seems like he would be the dominate one, Edward is taller them him. And Jacob seem's almost puppy like… Hmmm… I can just picture Edward naked his hand on his dick, Jacob on the floor and is a sensual voice Edward says 'Come get the bone…' Yea… ohh…"

His eyes widened in fear and he made a move to back away. Only to realize the other Cullen's were surrounding him as well.

__

"Jacob would be in leather pants… a collar around his neck… Oh and since he has quick healing I bet he'll always be tight… And ready for the taking…"

Bella was a pervert. And she was in his head! Making him think x-rated things about Edward! And she was making all the things… Gay. She wanted her best friend and her boyfriend gay for each other.

He was officially freaked out. It didn't help when she actually started picturing things.

__

"But then again… I can see Jacob in wolf form pressing Edward on all fours… Oh… Just thinking about how much bigger Jacob will be is making me hot… Why is everyone looking at me?"

Just like her thoughts suggested, she finally seemed to realize everyone was looking at her. "Jacob are you OK? Think you could still play baseball with us?"

Her mind said something like this _"Playing in the mud? You dirty dirty puppy… Edward's going to have to punish you…"_

It took a few seconds just for him to relearn how to speak "I… er think I should get home. You know. Just got striked by lightening and all… You know what… I think I'm going to check myself into a hospital…"

With a little help he was able to stand on his own he pretty much ran all way home with Bella's parting thoughts _"Gosh… Jacob has a big bulge."_

He had just got to the denser part of the forest when he was tackled from behind. "Ah!" He was a little surprised that Edward would actually fallow him. Bella's thoughts had freaked him out. He was sure it had been the same way with Edward. It seemed he was wrong.

He almost sobbed when Edward kept him pressed into the ground. "Where do you think you're going mutt? I've tried for months to finally read her thoughts, and in just one day you can? You're staying."

Jacob did sob "No! Take her stupid thoughts and leave me here!" And hugged the closet tree when Edward actually tried picking him up. "I'd rather die!" then gave out a small yelp when Edward slapped his ass.

"Bella was right, you need to be punished…" Jacob just pulled himself closer to the tree in retaliation.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN- In the first chapter I kinda insinuated this was to be a one shot. Oops. Well here!**_

**DISCLAIMER- WHY? WHY DO I NOT OWN TWILIGHT?**

After Edward had slapped his ass, Jacob ended up playing 'circles' where they both kept running around the tree. In the end, Edward got so pissed off at their game that he actually pulled the tree out of the ground.

Which Jacob once again was using for protection as he held it close to his chest as he kept in a low crouch.

He was wet, shirtless and pretty sure Edward was checking him out. And it even got worse, Edward was circling him like a vulture does before it swoops down. Which was just plain creepy.

Jacob quickly debated on changing into his wolf form, but he highly doubted that Edward would step aside so Jacob could make a run for it. Which he just refused to do, when he realized he would actually need to undress, and when he debated on just changing and have his clothes ripped, he denied that too.

And he was slightly freaked out, when Edward did stop his circling and gave Jacob the motion to strip. Jacob actually almost dropped the tree in shock.

Thoughts were racing around inside his head. But all of them were quickly denied when he realized that Edward would know everything that went inside his head.

So he just stopped thinking and let his instincts take over. The tree was quickly thrown into Edwards chest, and he was once again making a run for it in his human form back to his house.

It took about 5 seconds before Edward actually pulled the tree from him and started giving chase. And hell, Edward was pissed. He couldn't actually see Edward, but he sure as hell could hear the mother fucking gaining on him fast.

Shit.

Right when he felt that Edward was behind him, he put on his breaks and watched in surprise as Edward skid about 400 yards before he even stopped. Which made Jacob really thankful for the mud.

By then, Jacob was however already making his way back to Bella and the other Cullen's. That seemed to be the reason why Edward was chasing him right? To get him close to Bella. **Right**?

He didn't stop running until he ran almost head first into Bella. And not even a second later Edward showed up all covered in mud. A very dark look was quickly shot at Jacob.

The whole family were both looking at him and Edward like they were crazy.

_Ha… Seems Edward liked seeing Jacob playing in the mud and decided to join…_

Which Jacob just gave out an awkward cough. "Edward here, talked me into playing with you all." in a lower voice grumbled "I am not a chicken and could totally kick your ass." just for show.

Though he was pretty sure Jasper could tell how very freaked out he was.

Alice perked up right then "So you're going to play with us?" He gave Bella a side glance as he waited for her to comment inside her head. But after a second she still didn't think anything.

"Uh… yea. But can I take the first round off to see how you guys play it?"

Carlisle was the first to speak "Yea, sure. We never really explained how we play it. So it would be good for you to see how we use are abilities to the best." And gave a small smile and waved the rest of the Cullen's to the side.

So Jacob took a seat on a nearby log, Bella joining later as they both watched the Cullen's play. A smile came to his lips as an idea came crashing into his head.

"So Bella" he turned to her "I hear that often Jasper and Emmet often go on hunting trips together. I wonder if Edward feels left out."

Bella's eyes seem to widen as she took in the other Cullen males with new eyes. Clearly scanning them and rating them inside her head.

_It was bight as both Emmet and Jasper made their way in the forest hunting their prey. When all of a sudden Jasper picked up a familiar scent. Seconds later, Emmet seemed to pick up the same scent._

_And soon the lone dear was forgotten as one Edward Cullen was pressed firmly to the tree by Jaspers slightly smaller form. _

_"What are you doing here Edward?" Jaspers voice was a soft hiss. _

_Edward just turned his head to the side in defiance "I'm tired of always being left out!" Then turned so he was facing Emmet "I-" Only to have his voice break off as he realized Emmet was fully naked._

_Emmet gave out a slight chuckle "So you feel left out, Eddie?" Edward made a slight noise in his throat "You want to know what we do on our hunting trips?" And soon enough Emmet's form was replacing Jaspers._

_Edward just stood in shock as all his clothes were quickly ripped off. Behind him Jasper made a slight noise "So little Edward wants to play?"_

_But Edward wasn't able to answer as Emmet brought Edwards legs over his shoulders and Emmet's enlarged erection was thrusting up into-_

"Edward?" Both his and Bella's attention was directed back to the field where Edward was on the floor looking like he was trying to dry heave without much success.

And soon the game was forgotten as all the Cullen's plus Bella hovered around the fallen vampire. Even then, Edwards eyes seemed to pass right through them and shot an extreme look of anger at Jacob.

Inside his mind Jacob laughed out a That's for spanking me, you freak.

That however didn't stop Edward dragging him back to the Cullen house. Which Bella had tons on comments inside her house when she realized Edward was holding his hand.

**A/N- Short, I know… **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Wow… Only three reviews last chapter. I'm guessing everyone liked the first chapter more? Lol, I happen to love this chapter. Hope you guys do as well!**

**Disclaimer- … If I owned… Do you think I'd be here? (Or making so many spelling errors?)**

* * *

Dinner at the Cullen house was awful! Apparently before hand, Edward had told Esme that Jacob just happened to love _hotdogs_! And he seemed to be getting a lot of enjoyment out of it now. (Now that they both knew Bella was a pervert)

So here he was just staring blankly at the hotdogs that Esme had kindly placed on his plate. "I hope you don't mind, I told Esme how much you like your _meat_."

Edward wasn't even trying to hide the innuendo in there. Before Bella's thoughts could fill his head he spoke up. "Oh. You know I do _Eddie_. But I happen to like mine a little _bigger_ and _thicker_. I am a big boy after all."

And Jacobs eyes closed and actually crossed as Bella's thoughts possessed his own and screamed at him.

"_Oh …. Jacob is a big boy isn't he Edward?" _a mental sigh _"Such a big boy, I bet he could take all of Edward… Oh… Emmet… Hm? Both…? Jacob you really are a dirty puppy…" _And when pictures accompanied those thoughts, Jacob couldn't stop the dry heaving.

Luckily Edward was doing the same (And oddly enough so was Jasper (Which Jacob felt slightly bad about.)) "Oh dear, are you OK?" and Esme's cold hand was running down his back in smoothing circles.

"_I wonder who is thicker… Damn. Edward is taller then Jacob… but Jacob is bulkier! Then again, Jacob is also a wolf… But he looks so innocent…Fuck. Why does it always comes to this?" _Even as Jacob's eyes were closed, he could just picture Bella running her hands in her hair in frustration.

After awhile her thoughts stopped being perverted and more frustrated, only then did he open his eyes. Only to notice his face was hovering only inches away from the hotdogs.

Luckily Bella was too busy staring at a wall to actually notice. However, he did hear Edward give out a chuckle. Which seemed to be the only sound in the house.

Jacob sat back up, closed his eyes and starting to rub his forehead. It hurt from keeping his eyes crossed for so long.

"_I think we're both masochists,"_He informed Edward inside his head _"why the hell else would be doing this to each other? I sure as hell don't enjoy it!" _And Jacobs eyes widen when a look of embarrassment passed Edwards face as he turned his head to the side.

A look of horror then crossed Jacobs face as he realized… _"… You're are getting off on this… Aren't you_?" A slight cough was his only answer.

"I'm fine…" He answered Esme's earlier question. He just felt so… Dirty, disgusted, embarrassed, confused and just damn near suicidal. No doubt all this was fucking up Jasper as well.

There just wasn't enough words in the dictionary to describe how grossed out and totally repulsed he was. Though maybe he could get Jasper to write them all out for him.

"_Well… I guess that explains why Edward couldn't get it up for Bella…"_

* * *

**A/N- I feel so bad for Jasper! **


End file.
